The present invention relates generally to systems for filling or loading hypodermic syringes used in administering medicines, and in particular to a syringe cap for use in an automatic syringe filling apparatus.
In medical facilities such as hospitals, clinics, extended care centers and the like, it is typical to have a high volume use of syringes filled with a variety of solutions, including but not limited to saline and various medications that are commonly used for many patients (referred to here as “solutions”). The conventional practice is for the hospital pharmacist or technician to manually load or fill (the terms are used interchangeably in this application) each syringe to the designated volume of solution. Depending on the size of the syringe, loading a consistent amount of solution results in the syringe piston being retracted a different distance from one sized syringe to the next. This work is tedious, and prone to human error.
Thus, there is a need for an improved device that automatically fills syringes with a desired amount of solution and accommodates various sizes of syringe.